warfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring
In Mordor, the Dark Lord Sauron forges 3 rings for the Elves, tall, wise and emortail beings, 7 are given to the Dwarves, small, great miners and craftsmen of the mountains and 9 rings are given to Men, who above all desire power. One ring was made for Sauron, one ring to find them, one ring to provide eminse power, one ring to rule them all. The fire of Mordor spread, but some resisted. An Army of men and elves rallied to strike down Sauron and free the land he took. Iseldor, son of Aromor the King, struck down Sauron and took the ring, but it corupted him and he was killed by Orces, servants of Sauron and corupted elves. Years later, young hobbit, Frodo Baggins, greets his good friend Gandalf the grey, a wizard and famous fireworks specialist who is famous amongst the hobbits of the Shire. After a great celibration of Bilbo Baggin's, Frodo's Uncle and good friend, birthday, Bilbo disappers and leaves Frodo the ring made for Sauron, that Bilbo found in a cave. Gandalf sends Frodo off, knowing well what the ring can do. While on the road to Rivendell, one of the two capitals of the elves, to decide what to do with the ring, which Sauron, even in death, can find should it be put on. While in Bree, a town usually lived in temporarolly by strangers, the Hobbits met Aragorn, a former Roheran Army Cavalry Commander, Gondor Army Infantry Officer and personal protector of Frodo and his group of hobbits, Merry, Pippen and Sam. He takes them to the great former Roheran Army watch tower of Amon Sol. There he gives them Swords common by the Rangers of the North and warns them to drop sound to the bare minimum. At night, the hobbits are cooking bacon, when the fire attracts the Nazgul. Frodo is stabbed in the Nazgul's attempt to steal the ring. From nowhere, Aragorn arrives and fights off the Nazgul. He does what he can, but goes to the woods to find Atholas to heal Frodo. He is stopped by his love interest, Arwen, a female elve and a great hunter. She then takes Frodo to Rivendell, where the Elves heal him. There, they find Gandalf, who informs them the Saromon the White, a great Wizard, second in Command to Sauron and the provider of all Uruk Ki, has betrayed them, and is leading an Army that fights for Sauron, who only needs the ring to return. There in Rivendell, a meeting is held to decide what to do with the ring, inviting, Aragorn, Aromer, the General and Commander of the Gondor City Guard, Gimili, Champion Dwarven Wrestler and Erabor Army Officer, Legolas, great hunter and Rivendell Army Lieutenant Commander, Gandalf, Frodo, and Elrond, Contrller of the city of Rivendell. They all agree that the only way to destroy the ring is to throw it into the fires of Mount Doom in Mordor, where it was forged. They argue over who will take it until Frodo says he will take the ring to Mordor to destroy it. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Samwise, Mery and Pippen agree to go with him. While traveling, they are attacked by Saromon who is attacking from hundreds of miles with spells and magic. In this case, Gimli recommends going through the Dwarve Mines of Moria. They decide to take this rout. They arrive and break a spell that opens the door, but the door is blocked by a sea beast in the swamp, nearby. They find several dead bodies in the mines. While walking through the mines, they find the a ancient Dwarf City of Dwellowdelf. Gimli then runs to a door leading to a room holding tens of dead Dwarves, including Gimli's cousin Balin. Gandalf finds a book in the room saying that there was no way out. Just then, Pippen knocks a bucket down a hole leading to a mine. This warns the hundreds of Goblins in the mines that then swarm to them, along with a Cave Troll. The group then fights the goblins and kills the Cave Troll. Frodo is once again stabed, but survives, due to a shirt that Bilbo gave him that is light, yet hard as Iron. They run, but are caught by goblins. They all then run when, from down the halls, a Balrog, a giant, fire beast that destroys Dwarven cities, chases them down the halls. When they nearly escape, Gandalf tries to hold off the Balrog, even destroying the bridge that the Balrog was on. While the Balrog fell, it smacked Gandalf's leg, dragging him of the bridge. This causes extreme grief amongst the group. They move on out of the mines, to Elven territory, to a city in the trees, home to many Elves, including Galadrial, an extremely beautiful Elven woman, to the point that should you look her in her eyes, you will fall in love with her. She remarks to the knowledge that Gandalf is no longer with them. They decide to stay the night. Over night, Galadrial informs Frodo that if he turns and leaves, the Shire will burn in the fires of Mordor. Boromir then finds the shattered sword used to slash the ring from Sauron. He picks it up and calls it nothing more than broken blade and drops it on the floor. Aragorn, being the only descendant of Iseldor, picks up the blade and puts it on the table. Arwen tells him that he is not Iseldor himself and only his hear, and not responsible for the ring corrupting Iseldor. They then leave in the morning. Galadrial gives Frodo an ancient bulb of magic that can ward off powerful evil. They leave for a spot by boat that can take them near the Western Plains through a large, thick forest. Unfortunately, close by a large Brigade of Uruk Ki led by an aggressive Captain, loyal to Sauron and Saromon get closer. While they are there, Frodo walks into the woods, there Boromir tries to take the ring. Frodo escapes with the ring to a stone structure, where Aragorn waits. Frodo panics when Aragorn asks where the ring is. Frodo is reassured, when Aragorn tells him that he has pledged allegiance to Frodo and closes Frodo's hand that holds the ring. Just then, Uruk Ki attack. Aragorn them off and signals the group to fight off the rest and tells Frodo to run. They battle the Uruk Ki, but Mery and Pippen are captured, Frodo and Sam leave and Boromir is shot with bow from the Captain. Just as the Captain was about to kill Boromir, Aragorn arrives, fights and kills the Captain. Boromir's last words were those detailing how he was proud to serve under Aragorn. It is revealed that Frodo and Sam have left in a boat for Mordor alone, to avoid Boromir, who they are unaware is dead. Aragorn and the rest decide that they will hold off Sauron and Saromon's forces while Frodo and Sam advance. The film ends with Frodo and Sam marching to Mordor.